


Lay By Me

by DMajor11961



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magnus has a lot of feelings and so do I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMajor11961/pseuds/DMajor11961
Summary: Every once in a while, Magnus thinks of home, but in particular of a lake that once held serenity for him and sometimes he goes there to think.





	Lay By Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intezaarlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intezaarlily/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Hey everybody! Here is my submission for Week 3 of The Ficlet Instruments. 
> 
> Also, if you want to listen to the song that inspired this work, it is "Lay By Me" by Ruben (I lost count of the amount of times I listened to it but it definitely surpassed 50 lmao). https://youtu.be/VFJbLzEtoZw
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.

Magnus never thought he’d be here again. He promised himself even, that once he left, he’d never come back and that promise held… until today. Before him is the lake that he used to play in as a child, the only place that truly felt like home after his mother had passed. The same waves that soothed him then are lapping at his feet now as he sits in silent contemplation. He thinks of the hundreds of years that have passed since he left and all the people he’s met since; all the places he’s been to since he left. He’s been consistently moving around because no place ever felt like this lake, like home. Then he got to New York, everything changed. Just thinking of it brings a smile to his face. 

New York has been a place unlike any other, new and old connections and new love all wrapped up in one place. Jace Herondale, one of the Shadowhunter’s best warriors, and so incredibly like Will that sometimes it left an ache in his chest, thinking of his old friend. Then there’s the beautiful and utterly enchanting Isabelle and her battle with yin fen and feels another ache in chis chest. He was there for a few of the years that Jem battled through it and saw first-hand the effects it had on Will and Tessa. He’s glad he was able to help Izzy even a little, and he’s proud of the way she handled it and the person she’s become. 

Which brings him to his Alexander. There are no words to describe just how much meeting him changed his life. All these hundreds of years searching for a place that gave him the same feeling as being at the lake, and instead of a place he found it with a person, a Shadowhunter. He snorts thinking of what the version of himself from two years ago would have said about it. 

Just then, he hears a portal open behind him, and as if summoned from Magnus’s own thoughts, Alec stepped through and came to sit next to him, removing his shoes and putting his feet into the water, echoing Magnus’s position. He’s silent for a second before speaking. “One of those nights?” and reaching down to interlock his hands with Magnus’s. Magnus sat silently for a moment before he began speaking. “You know, this lake used to be home, especially after mama… after she passed” he stopped, having to take a breath before continuing. “All the traveling I did, I kept trying to find a home in different places. But I never found it. Not until I found you.”

Alec smiles and squeezes their hands gently. “You’re not the only one. I spent many years trying to be the perfect everything, and it wasn’t until I met you that I knew what it meant to live for myself. So, thank you.”

Magnus smiles and says “I love you, Alexander”, and Alec smiles back, “I love you too.”


End file.
